The Sides We Take
by charmedangel025
Summary: Sequel to Who You Pretend To Be. Jean's return brings Scott and Shannon out of hiding, causing problems. Then, their son is taken from them. They both want revenge and Shannon is willing to do whatever it takes. Even if it means joining Magnito.
1. Chapter 1

The Sides We Take.

Chapter 1: Catching up

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's note: Ok, I KNOW that this took forever. But, I have been suffering from some writer's block. But, now that the previews for X-3 have started, I've been inspired.**

**This is the sequel to Who You Pretend To Be, so you might wanna read that one first. Oh yes, it is kind of long, isn't it. Well, if this one sounds good then go ahead and read it. If you don't feel like it, I'll catch you up:**

**Ok, after Jean's death, Scott went through a bad period. Then, one night, he walked into the bar. And fell in love with a girl. But, he didn't know he was in love with her until _after_ the one night stand. He doesn't see her for two years, and when he finally goes back to her, he finds out that he has a son. (All kinds of Intrigue, isn't it?) So, he and his son, Griffon, along with Griffon's mother, Shannon, begin to bond. (And fall in love) And then the Registration Act gets passed. When Shannon's government insider tells them of experiments being done on the children of mutants who have not yet come into their mutation, Scott, Shannon, and Griffon go on the run.**

**So, that's where we pick up. They're on the run. But they've all ready been registered, so they're being hunted by the law.**

**And then something completely different happens. Everything Scott fought so hard to forget comes back. And with a vengeance.**

She sat on the old, smoke smelling couch. Her long blonde hair was pulled back in a pony tail, her eye's sad. Her son, now three, played with his toys on the old, dark gray carpet (the scary thing being the fact that they had been told it had once been white) in front of her, making cooing noises as he did so.

The dingy apartment was dark, small. It was the sixth place they had lived since they had left the Mansion last year. This one was in Newport, Vermont. It was cold outside, cloudy. They were quickly learning that February was not a fun month in Vermont. The door opened, and, on instinct, she shot her hand forward, causing the door to slam shut.

"Shannon, it's me." The voice said on the other side.

"Oh," she said, walking over to the door, "Sorry."

"It's ok." He set the bag down on the round table. Scott Summers, sun glasses and all, walked over to Griffon Summers and knelt down on the floor next to him. "How's my little man doing, today?" Griffon looked at him and smiled, then went back to his toys.

Scott walked over to Shannon. "So... anxiety?" He asked, with a small, coy smile. She smiled, but rolled her eyes and said, "Shut up."

"You have to just calm down." He said in a soothing voice.

"How can I calm down when the entire government of New York is looking for us? Not only because we ran off, but because they want our son for experiments." She asked, stepping in front of him to look at Griffon.

"I know. You don't have to remind me." He said, placing his hands on her arms. "But how much longer can we do this?"

"As long as we have to. Until the Registration Act is repealed."

"That could take years."

"You've seen the news, Scott! There's a lot of uproar in Washington, a lot of people fighting against this. Now, if you wanna go back, fine. But I'm _not_ giving them an open invitation to take my son away from me. I refuse to let him become some lab rat."

When ever she said stuff like that, Scott remembered why they had run. They had gotten away because it was the only way to keep Griffon safe. And, he knew that without Griffon, Shannon would slowly die. He was her everything. His everything.

Shannon went over to Griffon, sat down next to him, and began to play with him."

And Scott looked on, continuing to remember why he had run in the first place.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We have to call them." Storm told the group of people that had gathered in the professor's office.

"We can't do that!" Rouge said. "You know that he'll wanna come back! Do you really wanna put little Griffon in that position? Put _Shannon _in that position?" Then, another thought came to Rouge's head.

"And, what happens when Scott's feelings get in the way? How do you think Shannon's gonna feel?"

"I think we should just let them stay away. Let them stay gone. Deal with this ourselves." Logan finally spoke up. "Yeah, you would say that." Bobby mumbled.

"Professor, what do you think?" Storm asked him.

The old man thought for a few moments, then answered with "I think that Scott could be the answer to all of this. And, they deserve to know. We'll call them."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scott slammed the phone back on the receiver. "We have to go." He said.

"What? Are they coming?" Shannon asked.

"No, we're going back to the Mansion."

"What?" She asked. She looked from Scott to Griffon, "Griffon, go play in your room." Griffon ran off.

"Now, would you please explain all of this to me?" He tried to make his way across the living room to their bed room, but her hand shot forward again, stopping him in his tracks. God, she loved telekinesis. She walked in front of him, then let go. He slightly stumbled forward. "That's not fair." He told her.

"Yeah? Well demanding that we leave but not telling me why isn't really fair, either." She said. He went to pass her, but she moved in front of him. "Scott Summers, you tell me what in the hell is going on or I will blow up your ass." She warned. He looked away, sighed, then said,

"Somethings happened at the Mansion. We need to go."

"Are the kids ok?"

"The kids are fine, we just have to go back. It's really important." He went to go to the bed room when she said, "Scott." He turned around and looked into her pleading eye's.

"It's Jean. She's back."


	2. Road Trip

The Sides We Take.

Chapter 2: Road Trip.

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's note: It's short, I know.**

Griffon's winning woke her up. "Daddy! Pwease!" He wailed.

"What's going on?" She asked him, sitting up straighter.

"He want's out of the car seat." Scott answered, keeping his eye's on the road. He hadn't looked at her since they had left the apartment complex.

"So then let him out." She said.

"Shannon, it's not safe." He told her.

"Scott, in this piece of tin, if we get hit, that car seat isn't really gonna keep him safe."

"Fine, do what you want." He said, sounding irritated.

"That's the general idea." She said with a warm smile, which he didn't return. She unbuckled her seat belt and turned around. She unfastened his car seat belt and he hopped out. He crawled up front and sat on her lap.

"I guess he gets that 'non-sitting still' part from you." Scott mumbled.

"Scott, you know how he gets. Do you honestly expect a three-year-old to stay in a car seat for eight hours?" He didn't say anything, just kept his eye's on the road. Griffon turned around and whispered in his mother's ear, "Why is Daddy so grumpy?"

"I don't know," She whispered back. "But he'll be happier soon."

Scott kept his eye's on the road.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they hit the New York state line, Shannon's stomach jumped. They were only an hour away from everything she had helped Scott run from. Actually, she had to admit, she kind of had Jean to thank for her son. If Scott hadn't of been so devastated, he never would have walked into Joe's that night.

Griffon was back in his car seat, asleep. Shannon finally turned to Scott and said, "So, why did you bring us with you?"

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked her.

"Because, we both know that the second you see Jean-"

"Shannon, please don't do this." He said, cutting her off.

"Don't do what? You know that I'm right."

"And you know that you're just trying to find a reason to be mad at me." He told her.

"Oh, I already have a reason, Scott. And he's sitting in the back seat." She said, turning back to the road. As much as it pained her to admit it, she knew that he still loved Jean. She also knew that he loved her and their son. And that the second he saw Jean, their whole relationship would be compromised.

She was just going to have to wait and see.


	3. Only One

The Sides We Take.

Chapter 3: Only One

**Rating: PG-13**

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's note: I know it's a short one... but I'm trying to get all of Shannon's feelings out there.**

The iron gate doors opened up, and Scott slowly drove the old car in front of the garage. As soon as Shannon opened the door, she saw Rogue coming towards them, a big smile on her face. "It's 'bout time y'all came home!" She said, throwing her arm's around Shannon.

"I wish under better circumstances," Shannon mumbled in her friend's ear. Rogue pulled away and looked at her sympathetically, then asked, "So, where's Griffon?"

"Right here," Scott said, handing his son to his former student. Then, he turned to Shannon. "I'm gonna go inside awhile, do you mind?" She shook her head and watched him go, wondering if that would be the last time he'd ever walk away.

"On edge much?" Rogue asked. Shannon tried to smile.

"You know Jean always sends him into a tail spin." She said.

"Are things with you two... ok?"

"Ask me in a few days." Shannon joked. Rogue smiled.

"We'll get your bags later, come in and see everyone." They headed inside. She greeted her old students, who had clumped inside the front hall. Rogue sat Griffon down on the floor, and he looked around like an older child in a candy store. Shannon spotted and walked towards the Professor, Rouge by her side.

"You look well." He told her.

"Well, where we were living, keeping myself looking pretty was the only way to get past the looks of the apartment." They laughed.

"I'm glad you've come home."

"I haven't decided if I feel the same."

Then, she felt someone tugging on the pant leg of her jeans. It was Griffon. "Mommy, who's that?" He pointed in the direction of the living room. Shannon saw Scott. And Jean in a tight hug.

"Is she my mommy, too?" Griffon asked, confused as to why his father was treating this woman he had never seen before the same way he treated his mother.

"No, silly," Shannon said, scooping him up and trying to keep her cool over the question he had just asked her. "You only have one mommy."

"And that's you!" Griffon said, and Shannon kissed him on the crown of his head.

"That's right, Baby. Me."


	4. Gone In The Night

The Sides We Take

Chapter 3: Gone In The Night.

Rating: PG-13 

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

Shannon sat on her bed, surrounded by papers. She had just put Griffon to bed. There was a soft knock on her door and Scott came in. "Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. I wanted to say goodnight to Griffon."

"Sorry, I just put him down," She said with what he knew was fake sympathy. He looked at the papers in front of her. They were all about distant places and low budget housing and Mutant protection organizations.

"Are you running?" He asked her. She didn't even bother to hide it.

"I'm trying to find out where I can take him so that he's safe."

"He's safe here."  
"Sure he is. In a place full of other mutants that could be raided at any time."  
"They're all registered. No one's coming after them."

"We don't know that. Anything could happen these days, Scott. And I'm not gonna let my son be put in danger just so you can play house with your ex-girlfriend."

He looked at her with what she could only guess was a blank stare. She didn't really know what his blank stare looked like. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jean. She's your main priority right now."

"That's not true. She just happens to be a big focus right now. She doesn't remember a whole lot from before Alkali Lake. I'm helping her fill in the peaces. The most important thing right now is making sure that she can use her powers in a functional manor."

"And a year ago, Griffon was the most important thing. _Griffon_ was your main priority."

"He still is." Scott tried to convince her.

"No, he's not. Jean makes things all screwy. I knew the second we walked out of that apartment in Vermont that she was gonna pull you away from me. But, you know what? I can deal with that. This has nothing to do with me. I don't care if my heart gets broken. But, the second you break my son's heart is the second I get mean. This isn't about me, or you, or Jean for that matter. It's about Griffon and making sure that he stays safe."

This was how she felt. She hadn't told anyone of these feelings, but that's how it was. If Scott left her, it wouldn't ruin her life. Sure, she loved him, but it wasn't about him. It had never been about him. It had always been about Griffon.

And that's how it was going to stay. Jean or no Jean.

"The telekinesis and the levitation aren't the problem. It's the blowing stuff up that usually goes badly." Shannon explained to the Professor.

"Explain how is 'goes badly'." He requested.

"Well, either it happens when I get frustrated, and when I do try to control it, I can't aim to save my life."

"That just takes practice." He told her. "It's getting late, you should go on up to bed."

"Thanks again for seeing me this late after hours. This was the only time that both of our schedules worked." She said, leaving the Danger Room.

When she got up to the main hall, Scott and Jean were talking in the living room. She walked right past them, but felt his eyes on her. Then, she heard Jean say, "Oh god." Then, the doors burst open and men in dark clothing, clutching assault rifles burst in. She used her telekinesis and sent them flying, and levitated above a round of bullets. She tried to blow up the ceiling above another group of them, but severally missed and blew a hole through a wall. A huge, red laser went rushing past her head, and she saw Scott put his sunglasses on before he and Jean were forced to the ground by something. Then, she felt a pinch in her neck, and, as she heard her son scream for her, the world turned to darkness.


	5. Where Is My Son?

The Sides We Take

Chapter 5: Where Is My Son?

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's Note: I'm sooooo sorry! I've just been so busy... Ok, no more excuses. Here you go! **

The world was dark. She knew that there was something she was supposed to be doing; something she was supposed to be looking for. But, she couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just focused on the darkness and how dark it really was. And then, things began to get lighter, until her eye's were open, and she was looking around the lower level of the school. No one was there. She sat up slowly and looked around for some sort of life.

She heard the clicking of boots, and then she saw Storm. "Oh," Storm said, surprised, "you're awake."

Shannon didn't say anything. She just looked at her friend, confused. Then, she remembered.

Griffon.

"Where is my son?" Storm didn't answer. She didn't know how to. "Where is my son?" Shannon asked again. Storm waited a beat before saying, "I'm gonna go get Scott." And then she walked off, leaving Shannon in the room, by herself.

A few minuets later, Scott came in alone and walked slowly to the bed. "Scott, where's Griffon? What's going on?" Scott looked at her with a sad expression.

"Shannon..." He started. He wasn't quite sure how to tell her. No one was. They didn't know how to react. "Shannon, Griffon's... those men that came..."

"No." She said, already not believing what he'd hadn't yet said.

"Those men," Scott said again, but wasn't able to finish, for now Shannon was crying repeated,

"No."

"They took him."

"No!" She yelled, throwing the sheet aside and leapt from the bed. Scott called after her, but she was running so fast, that she was already at the elevator before he had a chance to grab her. She went up the elevator and up to her room. She threw open the door, then collapsed to the floor when she found his little bed empty. She felt Scott's arms on her shoulders and fell back into his embrace.

Then, she pulled away from him and pushed herself onto her feet. "This is _you're_ fault!" She cried. "You're the one who brought us back to this place! You set him up to be taken!"

"Shannon, please don't do this," Scott practically pleaded, and she could tell that he felt bad.

But she didn't care.

"You did this! How could you bring us back here when you _knew_ the consequences!" He was standing now, walking to her. "Shannon, listen," and that was when she snapped. Her hand flew forward, and it sent Scott soaring out of her way and onto the floor, close to the bed. He let her go as she stormed out of her room and down to the professors office. He was in the middle of a class, and dismissed his students. "Shannon, you're awake." He said before she silenced him with,

"Where is my son?"

"Shannon, please sit-"

"I don't want to sit. I want to know where Griffon is."

"That's why I want you to sit."

"Professor, please just tell me." She pleaded. "Tell me you used Cyrebro and now you know exactly where he is."

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. The government has found a new technology, from what I can tell, very much like Eric's helmet. It's blocking out Cyrebro. I don't know where Griffon is."

She sat there for a very long time. She wasn't really sure what to do. Then, she looked at the Professor. "You don't know where he is?"

"No, I'm so sorry. But I don't." She didn't say anything. She just got up and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was sitting in the coffee shop. Doing just that. Sitting. She couldn't move, couldn't drink, couldn't eat. For three years, he had been her life. She had given up so much for him. And now he was gone. And she was going to get him back.

A woman sat down in the chair across from her, and it took Shannon a moment to register that there was now someone new at the table. She finally looked up at the woman, who had blond hair, much like hers. She was wearing a blue dress, stiletto heals, and big, dangly earrings.

"Hi," She said, her southern accent thick,

"I'm Grace."


	6. Taking Sides

The Sides We Take

Chapter 6: Taking Sides

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.**

**Author's Note: Reviews would be nice. ;) Lyrics are from 10 Year's 'Wasteland.'**

_Change my attempt good intentions..._

Shannon was looking at Grace in disbelief. Who was this woman who was telling her all of these things about the government, and of mutants? Things that no one at the school had ever even mentioned. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you telling me all of this?" She finally asked. The woman called Grace smiled at her. "Because, I know someone who wants to help you get your son back." Shannon suddenly became alert and focused. "Is this a trap?"

"I assure you, my dear girl, it is not." Shannon turned to find and older man standing next to the table. He was dressed in plain clothing, with a long, gray coat and a hat. He had steely blue eyes. He looked old, and warn, and tired. "Who are you?" Shannon asked.

"I, am Eric Lenshire," the old man answered. And then it clicked. And she knew who he was.

"Magneto." She stated. The man called Eric smiled.

"I see Charles has been telling stories." He said, standing closer to Grace.

"Maybe." Shannon replied, looking at him like she was four and he was a stranger. "What exactly do you want?" She asked.

"I want your help." Now she was confused.

"Why would you want my help? I'm just a regular mutant, trying to get her son back."

"There's nothing regular about you." Magneto told her. "You're a class 5 and we both know that." She didn't say anything, she just wondered how he had acquired this information. "Can we go someplace more private? One where my Mystique can be herself?" Magneto asked. Shannon looked from one to the other, then sighed, picked up her purse from the floor, and followed them out.

She found a car waiting for them, with a young man standing out side of it. He had dark blonde hair and was dressed in dark clothing. She thought he looked familiar. Like she had seen him in some of Rogue's picture's or something. Grace went around to the driver's side and got in. "This is Pyro." Magneto told her, opening the door for her. She nodded to him, and got into the car.

_Haven't I always told Griffon not to get into cars with strangers, and here i am doing it myself, _she thought to herself as Magneto and the boy called Pyro followed her in.

"I'm sorry, but I still don't understand how I could be of any help." She told them as Grace transformed into a blue creature with short, red hair as she drove.

"Well then, you wouldn't be thinking at all, now would you." Magneto told her. "You are one of the most powerful mutants that the government has ever encountered. At least, that's what Mr. Decovnie's file said." And then she knew. Alec's file's were way too easily accessible.

"Could we just skip to the part of why you want my help?" Shannon requested. Magneto smiled.

"I would like to make you a deal." He told her. "I know where your son is," Her attention snapped into place. And then he knew that she'd do anything for him. "And, I will help you gain access to and get him out of the Government facility that he's being held in."

"And what do I have to do?" She asked him. He looked at her for a long while before saying,

"There's a war coming. It's not going to be pretty. And, I'm going to need your help."

"So, you want me to help you fight?"

"Exactly. I want you're help in the final battle... even if it means going up against the X-Men."

She didn't say anything for a while. Then, she noticed as the car turned onto the rode that led to the school. "We already have Mr. Decovnie's full cooperation." He told her as the car stopped outside of the gate. "If you come back out with in twenty minuets, we'll take you to his apartment, and he'll help us plan your son's rescue."

"And If I don't come out?"

"Then you're on your own." She didn't say anything. She just got out of the car, went through the gate, and into the house.

She went straight up to her room and pulled a duffle bag out from the closet. She put it on the bed and began throwing clothes into it. Scott came in through the open door. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Alec's." She told him, not wanting to lie, yet wanting to tell him nothing all the same.

"Why? Are you running back to him?"

"Oh don't you dare start!" She told him, whirling around to face him. "You brought us back here so that you could see Jean, no matter what the cost. So don't you dare."

"Shannon, that's not fair." He said.

_But signs were not really that scarce_

"What's not fair, Scott? Blaming you? I think it's plenty fair."

"Yes. And you've voiced that opinion many times since Griffon was taken." She walked closer to him.

"Do you know what I really think? I think that you already blame yourself. And you don't want me adding to your guilt." When Scott didn't say anything, she knew that she was right. "Well, Scott, what do you want me to do?"

_And I will not _

_Hide you through this _

"Do you want me to forget about the reason you're really here? Do you want me to tell you that it's not your fault? That we couldn't have stopped this? Well, I'm sorry, Scott. But I _will not_ hide you through this."

_Hide you through this _

_I want you to help_

_Please see _

"I want you to help me get our son back."

"And how do you think we're gonna do that? Is _Alec_ gonna help you?"

"No. Someone else with more power is going to help me." And then a thought clicked with Scott. He remembered the professor saying how powerful she was. He also remembered him saying that a war was coming. Shannon could be pivotal in the final battle.

"Magneto convinced you, didn't he." He said, telling more then asking. Shannon didn't say anything.

"Shannon, you can't trust him."

"I don't have to trust him. All I have to do is get Griffon back, and then I can break my deal with him."

"And you think he'll forget that easily?" Scott asked her. She ignored his question and went back to packing. "he won't let you just walk away."

"You don't know how good I am at disappearing." She told him, zipping up her duffle bag, then pulling out a smaller one and beginning to fill it with Griffon's things. Scott suddenly realized how much he didn't know about her life before he had met her. He knew that she had once been a very angry person, mixed up in drugs and the like. He also knew that she had a tendency to run.

"So, what? You're gonna get our son back, then take him away from me again."

"No offense, but you've haven't exactly been that... interested since we came back."

"And no offense to you, but this is a really bad time to revert back to danger mode." She looked at him, really starting to get angry. "Danger mode?"

"You know. That personality you seem to switch to whenever you feel threatened. Like when we left. Like now. Is this what you were like with Alec? Because if so, maybe it's not such a good idea that you go back."

She walked up to him and looked him directly in the eyes. "It's time for you to choose a side, Scott. Either you come with me and get him back, or you stay here and fight me later."

"I will not side with Magneto."

"Then I'll let you know when I have our son back."

And then, she took the bags and walked out, leaving him standing there, alone.


	7. Walking Down A Road Forgotten

The Sides We Take

Chapter 7: Walking Down A Road Forgotten

Rating: PG-13

**Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied. And, song lyric from Billy Currington's 'Why Why Why.'**

**Author's Note: Reviews would be nice. ;) **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

She had left all of Griffon's things in the car, but was in the process of hauling her duffle bag up the steps. She still knew every step, every crack in the wall of the hallway leading up to apartment number 12B. She knocked on the door to the apartment and waited. She heard shuffling, and then, finally, Alec Decovnie answered the door. "Sorry, I just assumed you still had the key."

"Sorry," she said, walking into her old home, "But I burned it when I set your couch on fire."

Alec laughed.

Shannon didn't.

"Where can I put this?" She asked, referring to her bag.

"In the bedroom." Alec answered. She shook her head.

"I don't think so."

"I meant, you can stay in the bedroom, I'll take the couch."

"No, don't be silly, I'll take the couch." She said, putting her bag down next to the large, green, comfortable looking couch.

"Well, if you're sure..." He said as she sat down on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" He asked, going to the kitchen. "No, thanks. I'm good."

He came back in a few moments later holding a beer bottle. He sat down on the coffee table across from her. He held the bottle out to her, implying that she could take a drink. "Oh, _no_ thank you," she told him, pushing the bottle back in his direction. "I don't' drink anymore."

"Didn't you work in a bar?" Alec asked, taking a swig.

"Just because a person works in a bar doesn't mean they have to drink."

"Right," Alex said, not believing her. "Just like an dealer can deal drugs, but doesn't have to shoot up." She glared at him before rolling her eye's and getting up. "I had a child, Alec. I had to clean up my act."

"And, you really have cleaned up." He mumbled, following her into the kitchen area.

_I remember you used to like_

_Walkin with me on my wilder side_

"Do you have a problem with that?" She asked, a smile playing at the corners of her lips.

"Maybe I miss my old Shannon."

"Well, maybe your _Old Shannon_ almost got herself killed more times then she can count. Maybe she saw where she was headed and got absolutely terrified. Not that you would know. You weren't around for the big transformation."

"That would be because I was off trying to save my own ass." He told her. She looked at him, confused. "Do you even know why I took that job in D.C?" He asked her.

"Because it was pivotal to your career?

"No, Shannon. My Captain... he was worried about me. He told me that either I transfered and got some help for my drug problem, or I was out. That's why I left. I loved my job."

"More then me." She said, going over to her bag. "I'm gonna go change. I'm tired." And then, she walked back into the bathroom.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When she came back out, there were blankets and a pillow for her on the couch. Alec, she assumed, had gone to bed. She set up a little bed for herself and laid down. She thought about Griffon, and then about Scott. She really did love him.

But Griffon was her son, and that was what mattered. Nothing, even Scott meant anything if Griffon wasn't in the picture. And, she felt that the nice folks at Worthington labs were gonna let him go just yet.

And that was where Alec came into play.

She wasn't really sure if getting him involved, or getting involved like this with him, was the smartest thing to do. Alec had been a contender during one of the worst times of her life. She hadn't been a good person, and he had done nothing to try to turn her around, for he had been the same way. But, he seemed to have changed. He was willing to help her. And that was all that she needed.

She just hoped that the road she was walking down wouldn't veer off into the road she had tried to forget.


	8. Lie To Me

The Sides We Take

Chapter 8: Lie to me.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: If I said I owned them, I lied.

Author's Note: Reviews would be nice. ; )

Shannon sat, very uncomfortably, in the passenger seat of Alec's black SUV as they drove down the crowded streets of New York. They crept by slowly in the congested morning rush hour traffic. "How'd you sleep?" Alec asked her. "Good, actually. You have a very comfy couch." Shannon replied, looking out of her window at the people walking on the sidewalk, some in a rush, some strolling along, looking into the store windows, shopping bags clutched tightly in their hands.

"Do you think he's ok?" She asked after a few moments.

"I'm sure he is. He's just a kid. What harm could they really do to him?"

"What do you think they're using him for?" She asked.

"Not the kind of lab-rat experiments you're thinking of. From what I've heard, they're taking a lot of blood samples. I think that they're trying to look at the X gene before it's fully developed."

Shannon didn't say anything for awhile, but then said, softly, "I think, in my heart, I know that he _is_ okay. But I still worry. The fact that they took him without asking, not telling me where they were taking him, not knowing if he's scared, or hurt..."

"I really don't' think you have anything to worry about. This Worthington guy might be a not so considerate business man, but he's a father himself. He has to have _some_ kind of compassion in him."

"Just because he's a father doesn't mean he has any compassion at all." Shannon said, remembering all of the times that her father had left her in the cold, left her behind.

"We'll get him back. I promise." Alec said, taking a side street. They began slowly moving down a nicer part of the city heading to upstate New York. They were going to meet with the congressman in charge of Mutant Affairs, Dr. Hank McCoy. Alec had told Shannon that he was a good guy, that he had tons of compassion. Shannon hoped that he was right. Shannon made herself comfortable. They were driving to Washington.

When her body went from still and asleep to thrown against the seat, Shannon knew that she was having a vision. It was cloudy, but she could, for the most part, distinguish what was going on. She saw Magneto and a crowd of people, that angry kid with the weird blonde hair at his side. No Mystique, she noticed. There were explosions in the background, shaking her body with each blast. She saw the X-Men, in a line. She also noticed that Scott was not to be seen. Then, just like it had begun, the premonition was over. She opened her squinted closed eyes and found that Alec had pulled off to the side of the road. He was leaning over her contorted body.

"What happened?" He asked, sounding worried.

"Vision." Shannon explained simply, sitting up. Her seat-belt had lashed into her ribs when her body had slid down in the seat from the pain.

"What'd you see?" Alec asked.

"Some kind of battle. I got the 'war' kinda vibe. All of my colleagues, along with my enemies who happen to be my colleagues at the moment. It's _distant_ future, I'll worry about it later." She sounded like she was merely brushing it off, but Alec knew better. He knew that she was analyzing it as he pulled back onto the busy street.

"Speaking of, how exactly are you going to deal with these... uh... current colleagues?"

"You mean after I get Griffon back?" Alec nodded in response.

"I don't really know yet. I was thinking about just skipping town, but I haven't gotten to know him well enough to know if he'd be mad enough to come looking."

"You're a powerful ally to have." Alec reminded her.

"What, with you _class five_ abilities and all."

Shannon ignored him. She didn't need reminding how much Magneto might want her on his side for the major battle she had just foreseen.

When they got to the building that housed Dr. Hank McCoy, Shannon began to feel like the overbearing weight of the previous days was being lifted away. She had heard nothing but good things about this Hank guy from the people at the school. He seemed like a good ally to have. They parked the car, and Shannon all but leapt out of the passengers side. Alec gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to face him. "Try to look _some what_ composed while we're in there." He said quietly, heading towards the big glass doors. They walked into the large lobby, and Shannon took a seat as Alec went to the front desk to check them in.

A few minuets later, he sat down in a black, leather seated chair next to her. "She said that Dr. McCoy would be ready in a few minutes. Shannon nodded, but stayed silent. What was she going to say to this McCoy person? How was she going to explain that she had evaded registration? Gone into hiding for a year? How she had almost killed one of the men that had come to the mansion? 'I guess I'll just have to wing it,' she thought. After waiting for what felt like hours, the secretary finally told them that the doctor was ready.

They made their way to the elevator, then up to the floor they were told to go up to, to the office number they had been given. Alec knocked on the think oak door, waited for the "Come in," then proceeded to open the door and go inside. Shannon was surprised to a large, slightly hairy, blue man sitting in the chair. He stood up as they came in. "Hello," He said, extending his hand to Alec, "I'm Dr. Hank McCoy."

"Alec Decovnie, we spoke on the phone."

"Yes yes, I remember. And you?" Hank asked Shannon.

"I'm sorry," Shannon said, feeling silly for not introducing herself. "I'm Shannon Hayden." She told him, extending her hand, which he took and shook. "It's nice to meet you, Miss. Hayden. I'm sorry to hear about your son." Hank said. She nodded with thanks. "Take a seat." He told them, sitting back in his chair. They sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.

Shannon jumped right in, not wanting to give Hank the time to go into her past year of running from the law. "I just don't understand how it's legal. Coming into my house and taking my son like that. Then, taking him to some lab, to experiment on him? How can they just take him, and for those specific reasons, without my permission?"

"You're right, Miss, Hayden-"

She cut him off with, "Please, call me Shannon. All my students do." She tried to smile. Hank smiled back, then continued. "It's not legal."

"Then how can this Worthington guy just get away with it?" She asked.

"I know Warren Worthington, and I don't think that he knows that your son has been kidnapped. After I talked with Agent Decovnie, I did some looking into the staff of Worthington Labs. One of his scientists is known for his... unorthodox way of doing things. He's a noted anti-mutant activist, and seems to be willing to do anything to stop the mutant gene from progressing." Hank explained.

"So, how do we get Griffon back?" Shannon asked.

"I'm going to be honest with you," Hank told her, and she instantly knew that she wasn't going to like his answer.

"It's going to be hard, if not near impossible. The reality is that, we're in between Presidents right now. Mutant rights are extremely low on the list. The way the government is working right now, it wouldn't' surprise me if they gave them all of the information they need to take down this project, and they would simply ignore it. They won't deal with it until they have to and, until we get a president that gives a damn, that might be some time."

Shannon took a deep breath. Then, looking Hank right in the eye, said, "Lie to me." Hank paused for a moment before returning with, "We know exactly where he is and who he's with. All we have to do is calmly walk in there, tell then who you are, they'll hand him over, and you can go on as if non of this had ever happened." She half laughed, half side. She looked at him, and, still chuckling slightly, said, "Lier."

**I know it took forever. But, something tells me that no one was really waiting... I'll keep writing, because I love this story. Please tell me what you think if you _have_ been reading it. Keep my moral up :)**


End file.
